Darkened Skies, Blue Eyes, Red Stains, Grey Pains
AN: Hello! This would happen to be my first story, also featuring my own character "Phil". The main idea here is a bit more of a dramatized version of Phil meeting his untimely demise at the hands of the animatronics. No other OCs will be here, and this story takes place in the restaurant featured in FNaF2 (or a building of similar layout and design). Darkened Skies My life... was somewhat Normal. Normal enough for me, I suppose. It was difficult though... I wasn't one of those kids who grew up with a big house and plenty of stuff. Rather, it was a humble existence from the beginning. I can't complain, though. One of my main regrets would have to be my inability to finish my life. You might be thinking, "But you're here!".... It is complicated. It is a strange tale of mine. The simultaneous foundation of a blessing and curse. It all began years ago... In brighter days... happier times... I was an employee for that "Freddy's" place. That alone probably catches your attention, doesn't it? There's rather shifty history with them at times isn't there? Well, this wasn't too far off from one of the more... infamous incidents. Of course, I wasn't involved all that much. Nasty business, and certainly none of my business.... but let's get back on track shall we? I worked as a mechanic for the place. I was a pretty dang good one too- didn't complain. Did my work well. Of course, it helped that I enjoyed my work- its the mechanical stuff that I liked the most. It's in my roots, a love of the mechanical. Nothing in a nasty way of course- I just have a passion for my job. Call it a thing, eh? In time I grew to be a little fond of the automated entertainers as well. Interesting things, the lot of 'em. They keep surprising me to this day, with all sorts of new ones popping up here and there and bringing all sorts of attributes to the table. ....Unfortunately for me, life had a bit of a tendency to toss unexpected twists along my road, and the one that was heading straight for me this time was one heck of a life-shaker. You see, another night-guard had disappeared- presumably having once again left while on the job, so I was told. Of course... after going through what I have, I think I have a better idea of what actually happened than I'd like...but I'm getting off track again. Anywho... the manager of the establishment approached me near the end of the day and offered me the job. Told me I was a "reliable employee" who could handle the job. He also mentioned an increase in wages- and, given my family's current financial standing, I was in no position to deny such an opportunity. Oh, how I wished I knew what I was getting into... Blue EyesCategory:Stories I was left waiting around after closing time. For a few hours I simply checked various systems and gave the animatronics another go-over. Fixed up a few damages. The usual late work. Of course, the janitors seemed to be in an awful hurry to finish up and get out. They always were. I didn't know why at the time- I certainly wish that I had. Soon I was alone- mostly. All that remained was me and the animatronics. Not necessarily the most active of company- they were all turned off for the night, after all. They should've been, anyhow. The minutes ticked by, one after another, yet so slow. Eventually I figured that there wasn't much else I could've done, and so I made my way to the office, sitting down and glancing at the monitor. Nothing of interest seemed to be about, and so there was little to ease my boredom. With sheer lack of things to do, I found myself content to rest my head on the desk and allow sleep to take me. Soon, the sound of the phone woke me up- why exactly I was being called so late was a mystery- and the message machine began to play. It was then that I heard what I thought was one of the strangest jokes to attempt to play on a person. How could the animatronics turn themselves on? More importantly, what harm could they do wandering about? At the most they could get in the way... Needless to say, I paid the message no mind- a terrible mistake on my part. Of course, I was unaware of the animatronic's... aggressive behavior. It began with a small noise from the right vent. Upon turning the light on, I saw it- it was the blue one- Bonnie if memory serves correctly. Now, the fact that the animatronic had turned itself on.... that was enough to make a guy jumpy- but I didn't give it too much thought or worry. After all, the things couldn't do any harm right?... Unfortunately for me, such was not the case. It didn't really move much, and soon it became a bit of a staring contest. Of course, since animatronics don't blink I inevitably lost that one. What disturbed me the most though... its eyes were empty, and yet at the same time they were full of some hidden... something. Like eyes within eyes. More than one being observing me. My eyes quickly flicked over to the monitor lying on the desk, and then back to the animatronic. It had progressed farther out of the vent, but still it stared at me, right through me even. With another wary look, I once again momentarily took my eyes of it and instead noticed yet another one had moved- it was in the hallway. Another glance at Bonnie revealed that he had left the vent. He was just standing there, still staring. I was unnerved, disturbed by this unexpected situation. Then, without warning or reason, the thing pounced- his arm were stretched outwards and, to my horror, he was jumping right at me. I quickly made to get out of the way- resulting in the animatronic ramming its face into the wall. To its credit, it came away unscathed. They were meant to be durable, after all. It was staring at me again, no doubt ready to make another attempt. In a panic I rushed out of the office and past yet another animatronic- a foolish action on my part, but fear had overridden common sense. Soon I was in the dark, with no monitor to see the animatronics nor flashlight to let me see. Soon my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I found myself having stumbled into the main stage area- the ''stage area ''of all places! I was not sure whether or not to be glad that the bear was already gone, or else I would have had yet another one at the ready to attack me. Soon, I faced an undeniable fact: I needed the monitor, and I needed light. Both were back in the office- and there I dared not go, for fear of coming back into the sight of the attacking animatronic from earlier. Then again, maybe it was only the one! The others... perhaps they beared me no ill will? Yet, it was not a risk I could take. Why they wanted my head was a question for later consideration- now was the time for evasion and survival. What could I do though? Wait somewhere until they inevitably found me and did me in? My thoughts were interrupted by two pinpricks of light near the entrance to the room- two beady eyes in the face of an animatronic staring right at me. It was the yellow one this time... and she was poised to strike me down. Once again I ran, soon noticing a vent in the adjacent room- it would lead me to the office. The animatronics could also use these vents though- did I dare? I found myself with little choice as the sounds of the advancing machine drove me forward with fear for my life. It was luck- pure dumb luck and a blessing from God- that I met no other animatronics on my way back to the office. The office itself was empty, save for the desk, monitor, and lone light. I made for the flashlight, only to find it permanently dimmed. Childish laugher rang from down the hall. They had broken it! I was practically blinded compared to them, and so one of them saw fit to taunt me! I do not know which I felt more- fear or rage. I could only wait then, and hope to God that I would live to see the morning after.